Hidan dan Bola
by wisecchi
Summary: Hidan main bola? Ah, biasa. Bagaimana jika Hidan yang dimainkan-?- oleh rekan-rekannya? Okeh, kata-katanya absurd memang, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Tabah, ya, Mas Bro Hidan. Ups! Warning's inside, Cyin! Bekicot!


Nasib Hidan saat bersama anggota Akatsuki lainnya tidaklah sebagus nasibnya jika mendapatkan mangsa untuk korban persembahan kepada Jashin. Hidan-lah korban sebenarnya dari ketidakadilan, perlakuan semena-mena, dan pelecehan anggota tubuh. Masihkah ia dapat bertahan?

**…**

**Hidan dan Bola**

**.**

**.**

**_All characters belong to_ Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Warnings_: _Canon_ (mungkin semi). Rus(u)h. Kumpulan _drabble_ dan _mini_-_ficlet_. _Slave_-Hidan _mode_. _Watch out for Hidan_'_s language_,_ don_'_t try it at my home_ (?).**

**_Enjoy_! OvO**

**.**

**.**

**Bola Voli**

.

.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana seharusnya kita menghadapi masalah ini, Sasori?" Pein melakukan sebuah _smash_ keras ke arah lawan tandingnya di seberang net sana.

"Menurutku, saran dari Kisame-_san_ ada benarnya juga tentang menjadikan shinobi-shinobi Konoha itu sebagai umpan hiu, Leader-_sama_." Sasori menghadang bola yang datang, membalikkannya kembali ke lawannya dengan pukulan yang hampir sama kerasnya.

"Hm… Kisame harus segera mengumpulkan hiu-hiu yang kita perlukan." Pein tidak menyia-nyiakan celah di pinggiran net sebelah kiri, mengambil langkah besar dan berlari ke sana sambil merentangkan satu tangannya ke depan.

Sasori tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia sepertinya harus fokus pada permainan jika tidak ingin wajahnya menjadi gepeng akibat ciuman manis dari bola yang diterimanya. Ia enggan, rasanya pasti sungguh sangat menjijikkan.

"BANGSAT! KAPAN KALIAN AKAN SELESAI BERMAIN?!"

Terengah-engah, Pein menurunkan kaosnya yang sempat terangkat sampai di atas perut. "Setengah jam lagi, Hidan."

"ITU TERLALU LAMA, KETUA BAJINGAN! CEPAT SELESAIKAN! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN!" maki Hidan berang. Hidungnya kembang-kempis.

Setelah sempat terjungkal karena tinggi badannya yang menghalangi pergerakannya, Sasori bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk lututnya. "Ah, Hidan. Jangan lupa jika kau kalah dalam adu _jankenpon_ tadi pagi. Skornya 15-15, Leader-_sama_."

"Cih!"

Pein bersiul senang, ia berjalan sambil memanggul bola putih di ketiaknya menuju sudut lapangan. Ia menyeringai sebelum bersiap-siap memberikan sebuah pukulan pembuka pada bola putih tadi. "Siap, Hidan. Kali ini akan keras."

"Oh, Jashin-_sama_. Berkatilah wajah tampanku i—" Hidan tidak sempat menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, ia terlanjur terbang tinggi melewati net dan melesat menuju tangan Sasori yang mengepal erat. Ia kembali terlempar oleh pukulan Sasori, sedikit nyeri di bagian pipi.

Hari yang buruk bagi Hidan, kepalanya terpaksa menjadi objek permainan rekannya. Dan ini baru permulaan.

.

.

**Bola Mata**

.

.

"Tidak ada di sini. Sudah kubilang aku sudah melihat semua tempat hingga sudut-sudut tergelap sekalipun, Kakuzu brengsek. Uangmu tidak ada di bawah ranjang dan cepat keluarkan aku dari tempat biadab ini!"

Kakuzu memicingkan mata,mengintip kolong ranjang di mana rekannya berada dan memerintah, "Kau kurang teliti. Lihatlah dengan matamu dan bukan dengan hidungmu. Sudut sebelah sana belum kaujelajahi." Ia menunjuk sudut terdalam, terkotor, dan tergelap. Perintah Kakuzu adalah mutlak bagi Hidan saat ini.

Suara cicit-cicit mencurigakan membuat Hidan kaget dan ia menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya sembarang arah. "TIKUS! TIKUS! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI, BEDEBAH!"

"Aku tidak akan menjahit kepalamu ke badanmu jika kau tidak melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan. Sekarang masuklah lebih dalam!" Kakuzu menyodok kepala Hidan dengan gagang sapu.

Kepala Hidan terguling masuk semakin dalam, ia merasa sangat kotor dan tidak dapat melihat apa-apa selain kegelapan semata. Sesuatu terasa ganjil di hidungnya, ia kegelian. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah dapat menyesuaikan pandangan matanya, barulah ia mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi dengan hidungnya. "TIKUS! TIKUS MENGGIGITI HIDUNGKU!" jeritnya labil.

"Coba kau lihat ke dalam lubang tikus itu, mungkin uangku ada di dalam." Tak ada yang menggubris perkataan Kakuzu, Hidan telah pingsan dengan sukses.

.

.

**Bola Umpan (?)**

.

.

"Jangan, Kisame. Kumohon jangan melemparku ke dalam laut. Demi Jashin-_sama_, aku akan meminta berkat darinya kepadamu, tapi tolong jangan melemparkanku ke dalam sana," Hidan terisak, ingusnya ke mana-mana.

Bukannya Kisame mau melakukan hal ini, tapi ia terpaksa. Ia mendapat perintah dari Pein untuk menangkap beberapa ikan hiu dan menjadikan Hidan sebagai umpan adalah salah satu pilihan yang ada. "Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana menyeramkannya Leader-_sama_ jika dia marah. Koperatif sedikitlah, Hidan-_san_," bujuknya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyetujui rencana ini! Lepaskan aku!" Hidan meronta-ronta, tapi apa daya ia sudah terikat di ujung kail. Wajahnya berubah horor. "Le. Pas. Kan. A. ku."

Kisame menggeleng, ia mengayunkan pancingannya sejauh mungkin.

"KAMPRET! PUKIMAK! BISUL PECAH! TI***TIT(?) CEMPEDAK!" Hidan mengeluarkan makian pamungkasnya yang tidak kesemuanya ia ingat karena kehabisan kata-kata akibat panik. Semuanya tidak akan seburuk ini jika bukan kepalanya saja yang dijadikan umpan sementara tubuhnya ditawan oleh Sasori di dalam Hiruko. Ia tenggelam.

.

.

**Bola Sepak**

.

.

Bekas gigitan di jidatnya terasa nyeri, ia mengaduh kesakitan. Selain masih merasakan sakit di sekujur kepalanya akibat beberapa aktivitas sebelumnya, ia masih harus mengalami geger otak ringan begitu kepalanya yang digiring oleh Tobi terbentur ke sana ke mari. Terakhir kali ia terbentur adalah sekitar beberapa detik yang lalu, dan sekarang bibir perawannya masih harus bermesraan dengan sebuah batu. "HATI-HATI, IDIOT!"

"YEY! TOBI BECHKAM AKAN MENCETAK GOL SEKARANG JUGA!" Tobi berteriak nyaring, masih menggiring kepala Hidan melewati beberapa rerumputan yang sempat masuk ke dalam hidung lelaki itu. Ia berhenti, menginjak kepala Hidan dan berpose bak pahlawan bertopeng. "Aku akan mencetak gol, Konan-_senpai_!"

Konan yang bertindak sebagai kiper dadakan sementara beberapa anggota Akatsuki lainnya menyerbu Konoha beberapa saat yang lalu menghela napas pelan dan berujar, "Terserahlah…"

Mendadak terlintas pikiran jorok di otak Hidan; bagaimana jika kepalanya ditangkap oleh kiper Konan? Ia bisa merasakan kelembutan dada wanita tercantik di Akatsuki itu. "Khukhu," Ia ketawa mesum. Belum selesai ia membayangkan –piiip- dan –piiip- lainnya, ia tersadar akan sesuatu. "Bukan, Tobi! Bukan di sana!"

"Tobi akan menendang kepala Hidan-_senpai_!"

"Lihat yang benar, Tobi! Bu—"

"HIAT!"

"IDIOT!"

Kepala Hidan terbang menuju arah yang salah, berbelok sedikit dan mendarat di kubangan lumpur hitam yang bau dan kotor.

"Idiot…" Hidan menangis.

.

.

**Bolang(?)**

.

.

"Tadi terbangnya ke sana, Dei-_senpai_!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menendang ke sebelah sana padahal gawangnya ada di arah yang berlawanan, un?"

Tobi menunduk, tangannya terkepal di jubahnya. "To-Tobi tidak sengaja. HUAAAA!"

Kesal, Deidara memukul kepala Tobi dengan kepalan tangannya. Tangis Tobi semakin keras, ia menyesal. "Ya, sudah, un! Berhenti menangis atau aku tidak akan membantumu mencari kepalanya Hidan, un! Sialan, un." Ia mulai menyibak semak-semak, menunggingi Tobi yang telah berlalu masuk ke dalam markas, saatnya minum susu (?).

"Tobi, kauyakin di sebelah sini, un?" Deidara mulai berguling-guling, mengitari daerah sekitar situ sambil menutup kedua lubang hidungnya. "Bau, un. Oi, Tob—"

"Huhuhuhu…"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Deidara meledakkan C4 ke arah tangisan misterius itu dan membumihanguskan separuh markas kemudian melarikan diri meninggalkan seonggok kepala hangus di sudut sana.

.

.

**Bola _Bowling_**

.

.

"Itachi…"

Itachi tidak menyahut, ia melirik (kepala) Hidan yang gosong dan setengah rambutnya mulai gundul. "Hn?"

"Kasihanilah aku…"

"…" Uchiha sulung itu memalingkan wajah, Hidan pasrah. Itachi mengenakan kacamata hitam boleh pinjam dari Killer Bee dan mengkalkulasikan jarak tempatnya berpijak dengan targetnya. Ia akan bermain _bowling_ seagai pelepas kepenatan akibat ditolak oleh adiknya sendiri (?).

"Oi, oi! Uchiha!" Hidan mulai gelagapan, panik, ketika tangan mulus Itachi menjambak rambutnya yang rontok tidak karuan, bersiap-siap untuk melemparkan kepalanya ke seberang sana. Demi apa pun juga, Hidan tahu betul bagaimana permainan _bowling_. _DAN INI SAMA SEKALI BUKAN_ BOWLING! jeritnya dalam hati.

"Selamat tinggal, Hidan."

"Dafuk!"

Dengan tenaga seribu badak melahirkan setoples acar (?), Itachi mengayunkan kepala Hidan beberapa kali hingga makhluk tak berdaya itu sempat muntah akibat pusing kemudian melepaskannya terbang ke langit bebas.

Lebih tepatnya ke arah dinding batu di seberang sana.

"MAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

_BUM_!

"Rekor baru, kedalaman hantaman sekitar 20 kilometer (?)," Itachi bergumam sebentar sembari mencatat rekor barunya di sebuah buku lecek dan berlalu.

Di ujung sana, tampak sebuah lubang besar tercipta di tengah-tengah dinding batu yang memisahkan markas Akatsuki dengan Konoha yang dibangun saat Negara Api menyerang (?). Sebentuk kepala tak berbentuk semakin tak dikenali lagi di tengah lubang besar itu.

.

.

**Bola Bakso (?)**

.

.

Hidan tergeletak tak berdaya, matanya mengucurkan air mata. Tak tampak jejak-jejak rambut di kepalanya, ia gundul seketika dan… kinclong. Ia menangis semakin kencang, sesekali tersedak ingusnya sendiri. Ia masihlah sebiji kepala gundul tanpa tubuh yang teraniaya. Ia berjanji akan melaporkan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan ini pada Kak Seto (?).

"Sudahlah, Hidan-_san_. Jangan bersedih."

"**Cengeng**."

Mata Hidan mendelik, ia tak terima perkataan salah satu rekannya itu. "Bangsat! Coba saja jika kau yang mengalami semua hal ini!" Ia menggigiti kerangkeng hijau yang menyelimuti kepala setengah hitam setengah putih rekannya itu dengan beringas.

"Kepala kami tidak bisa terbelah, Hidan-_san_. Kepribadian kami, sih, bisa," ujar Zetsu sisi putih, masih merasa simpati dengan nasib Hidan.

"**Baru begitu saja langsung cengeng**.** Lemah**," timpal Zetsu sisi hitam dengan nada mencemooh.

"Jangan begitu…"

"**Lemah**."

"Kasihan Hidan-_san_."

"**Shinobi** **seperti** **itu tak pantas dikasihani**."

"_Brother_…"

"BERISIK!"

_Siiinnnnnggg_...

Hidan kembali bergelung dalam kesakithatiannya, sendiri dan tanpa pengacara (?). Ia masih terkapar tanpa menyadari seringai sinis dan kilatan sepasang mata dari arah belakangnya. "Perasaanku tidak enak…"

"Hidan-_san_… giliran kami…"

"**Khukhukhu**…"

Wajah Hidan berubah horor, ia membayangkan bahwa kepalanya akan diperkosa oleh Zetsu kembar itu (?). Ah, bercinta berdua saja ia tak sanggup lagi, apalagi jika bertiga (?). Dan… apa-apaan isi kepalanya itu? Dasar gila. Ckck. Ia menggeleng dengan susah payah dan kembali bergelung tanpa suara. Entah bagaimana caranya silakan dibayangkan saja.

"Hidan-_san_…"

Matanya kembali mendelik, lebih lebar, dengan perasaan berdebar dan pikiran segar. Ia merasa ringan, seolah melayang di udara. _Ah_, _apakah ini dunia surgawi_? pikir Hidan asal. Tapi, perasaan tidak enaknya kembali bergelora. Ada apa gerangan?

"_**Itada**kimasu_…"

"A—a… wha-whaaaaaaa…" Pandangan Hidan berhadapan dengan sebuah lubang hitam… mulut rekannya. "JING!"

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**Kata Pengantar (?):**

Iseng, sumpah iseng. Lagi bengong subuh-subuh, tangan ngetik beginian. Saya sendiri baru balik ke alam ini pas ini fanfiksi udah kelar. Kayak lagi kerasukan Ledi Gagak, 'gitu (?).

Ditilik dari _plot_-nya, setiap pagi Akatsuki main _jankenpon_ 'gitu buat mutusin siapa yang jadi budak sehari (?). _Ending_-nya: RIP Hidan!


End file.
